


To Be Taught

by PinkPeach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papy, Blood & Gore, Cannibalism, Creep-ish Sans, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fake therapist, Panic Attack, Papyrus has a stutter, Racism, Reader kinda snaps, Sans has a weird accent sometimes, This is where all my angst went, Tyoko Ghoul Labeling system, i just want him to be cool, knotted dick, like descriptive murder, most likely has a lot of errors, reader is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPeach/pseuds/PinkPeach
Summary: Reader is in the Monster help and rehabilitation program at her college, she meets with her designated monster Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays in order to help monsters find their way in the community. She gets put with a pair of skeleton monsters who are brothers, to bad one of them is a hard-headed shut in with no care in the world but his brother and now her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa... It's me bitches and hoes and cheerios. I'm back with hopefully another banger for this dying fandom of ours. And whooo boi does it contain a lot of angst like an abnormally large amount I guess it just feels different from the other stuff I've written. I don't know but if you've read my shit before you should know that I'm not the best at punctuation and sometimes grammar soooo yea.

 

“You have to fill this out, it’s not optional… Sans, are you listening?”

 

**“don’t want to.”**

 

Grr, he was being stubborn, you don’t know why but he thinks every rule doesn’t apply to him. This was the third pile of paperwork he refused to fill out THIS WEEK, you wanted the best for him but he was being impossible. You run your hand through the front of your hair, pulling away with a few extra strands - great you were balding now to-. Sans, on the other hand, was gazing at his fish tank again, like a child that wanted to look anywhere but his homework. You played with the idea of just calling it quits and packing up, and doing it yourself but how would that benefit them.

 

“ please”

 

**“...”**

 

“ what if I bought you another fish?”

 

You had to start a reward system in order to get him to do his side of the paperwork. Buying things like sweets, science toys and now tiny aquarium fish. You knew Sans was smart but he just never applied himself to the way humans did things, and while you could understand not wanting to shift governmental systems so quickly if he wanted to live above ground he had to at least compromise.

 

**“...”**

 

He was becoming frustrated, you could tell from the bony finger that was now tugging on his eye socket. You sighed closing the documents in front of you and storing them in the filing cabinet behind you. He was still staring at the giant fish tank leaning back against the swivel chair, he was always like this not much of a speaker so you had to get used to body language.

 

“ Alright, we can get a fresh start tomorrow. What do you want to do now”

 

You had two and a half hours till your next class, and this was the time of day you were supposed to be with them so might as well ask.

 

**“...cuddle...nap?”**

 

Oh, yea if Sans was anything it was lazy, the only two things on his mind being how to sleep and eat. One day he had come home after dealing with some monster haters haggling him all day, and the poor thing was severely magic depleted and with Papyrus gone that left you alone to take care of him. You warmed him up some leftovers and made sure he took his pills, but as soon as you went to leave he asked you to stay. And that led to you two cuddling every now and then, you fell asleep easier and he got the much needed physical contact he never had. Now Papyrus, on the other hand, didn’t like physical contact like at all but was slowly coming around to it. He would shake hands nervously or pat your head whenever he felt like you needed it and you helped him break out his shell a bit more. These two were a work in progress in the eyes of society, but to you, they were your closest friends.

 

“Can’t you think of anything else to do?”

 

As you made your way over to him he flashed you a toothy grin.

 

**“ nap… cuddle”**

 

He must be in a good mood, bad jokes were his way of showing friendliness. You wrapped your arms around his neck, resting your cheek on the side of his skull that didn’t harbor a huge hole.

 

“ har har look it’s still daylight do you want to go to the roof, and look at your plants?”

 

**“ hmm maybe”**

 

Progress! Getting Sans out was also a big project you were working on, cause other than work at the mill he never really liked to step out the house. He’d stay inside all day if it weren’t for your pestering and while it wouldn’t affect him health wise it still wasn’t good for his social skills.

 

“ Okay, let’s go up and then we can go snuggle in your room sound good”

 

You waited as he thought, his eye lights trained on the newest fish you got him. He’s named it Pluto since it’s blue and the smallest out of all the others.

 

**“ sounds good… wanna jump there?”**

 

Whoa, a space jump? You knew he didn’t like to do those often something about them feeling funky. He must be having a good week, you ‘jumped’ at the opportunity to literally travel through space and magic again.

 

“only if you're okay with it”

 

**“Yea”**

 

You tried to hold back your excitement as he pulled you onto his lap giving your thigh a good squeeze.

 

**“Hold on tight… and uh close your eyes”**

 

You followed his order to the “T” not wanting to chance it, no sooner did you close your eyes were you both on the roof. You looked around to ground yourself and then looked at Sans.

 

“Good?”

 

**“... good”**

 

Great, he let you down and you both walked to your side of the roof garden, you remember your first seeing it and how many dead things there were. Now though it’s bursting with greenery and smells of strong vegetation.

 

“ Sans look the dill weed looks amazing!”

 

He bent down to examine all his plants -most of which were spices-, fixing others that were bending and placing water here and there. He looked calm whenever he was gardening which is why you always made him keep up with it.

 

“ I can’t wait to be able to use some of those green peppers in chili, what about you Sans?”

 

he stood up towering over you, wiping the dirt off his knees and returning the tool to the marked off place it belonged.

 

**“mint, more mint tea”**

 

That big old softie, you can’t believe people are scared of him he’s literally the sweetest thing to have ever walked this earth.

 

**“Why’re you looking at me...like...that?”**

 

You couldn’t hold it in.

 

“ Cause you’re the cutest thing on earth, That’s why”

 

He was going to do it again, he did it every time you complimented him. There it was that pink blush that dotted his face so perfectly. He was though and you hoped one day he’d truly believe you.

 

“ the suns setting, let’s watch maybe we’ll see Papyrus on his way home”

 

You knew you would he sticks to a tight schedule and upholds many of the few rules, one of which was to come home before sunset. Both of you sat and watched the sunset looking over the horizon, you were watching the skies and Sans well he was watching the sidewalks. He's far too paranoid in your eyes but he’ll calm down once you’re all inside. You both see him, the large bouncing skeleton with an even bigger smile made his way down the street.

 

“ PAPYRUS!!!”

 

You start waving your arms to catch his attention, he looks up from counting the lines in the sidewalk to look at the both of you.

 

“ HI HUMAN”

 

you giggle finally his booming voice becomes advantageous for you.

 

“ HI PAPY!!”

 

He runs at full speed to the bottom of your apartment building, most likely making his way up to greet you.

 

“let’s go back inside he’ll be waiting for us!!”

 

You bounce along to the door, turning around to see Sans just staring at you.

 

“ you coming?”

 

**“Mmm Yeah I’m coming”**


	2. Not a Great Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooo yea um Sans trying to help I guess.

You were late, the final form submission date was today and every other student aid was turning in theirs as well. The sun had gone down an hour ago and you suspect Sans and Papyrus have been trying to call you since, too bad your phone had died hours ago. This wasn’t looking good, you never liked to worry those two it always made life worse for everybody. And the icing on today’s cake had to be the hole slashed in your tire, you were used to racist assaults and bad pranks but today of all days. You decided to try to make the bus instead. 

 

“Shitshitshitshitshit” 

 

Everything you’ve been told not to do was happening before you, walking alone at night without a phone with literally no one else knows where you were. You started talking yourself into a panic, maybe you should sleep in your car but then what about Sans and Papyrus shit. You head back to your car maybe there’s a charger you forgot about, as you reach for the keys in your bag you heard it. The telltale sound of a group of males, and with them fell all the blood from your face. 

 

_ “ there’s the monster fucker”  _

 

_ “ hey bitch”  _

 

You need to get in your car fast please keys, please. You couldn’t feel your fingers or your heart. 

 

“ _ Where ya going slut, we slashed your tires”  _

 

They were all around you, their presence overshadowing yours by miles. You couldn’t scream or run it was the worst situation, tears stream down your face as their words attacked you like punches. One of them grabs your hair your eyes stay shut, if you look at them they become real and you can’t have them in your dreams not again. 

 

_ “We're not gonna touch your disgusting body, we want a woman that hasn’t been dirtied by some gross fucking monster”  _

 

They pull harder pushing you back onto the ground. 

 

_ “ no, we’ll just give you what you like… C’mon!”  _

 

You heard the rustling of garbage bags and smelt it before you could even get a sense of what it was. Wet and slimy they were pouring something all over you, you just had to wait then they’d leave, right. Oh god you couldn’t open your eyes you didn’t want to, you didn’t want it to be real. You curled in on yourself something you're used to doing whenever physically attacked, please let it be over. A boot came down and stomped on your leg repeatedly, you could hear the splashing and laughing around you. 

 

_ “ this one was less fun, c’ mon let’s go”  _

 

_ “Fuckin monster slut heh”  _

 

You sat there for who knows how long arms over your head and eyes shut. You couldn’t tell what was tears and what was the disgusting sludge they dumped on you. Any type of movement was met with a wet feeling and a cold and hard touch of your clothing, you couldn’t even bring yourself to wipe the tears off your face. You were disgusting, a passing car gave off enough light to illuminate the ground under you long enough to see what you were covered with. Garbage, bones, animal carcasses and any other gross liquid they could find. You needed to go home, trudging your way through the streets you tried to look on the bright side it could have been worse much worse. 

 

—————-

Sans POV

—————-

 

**TWO FUCKING HOURS**

 

That’s how long you'd been missing, no calls no warnings nothing even written on your calendar. The police were fucking useless and he was starting to not feel good,  **FUCK** he’d chipped his eye socket again, that had just grown back. 

 

**“Grrr argh fuck”**

 

“ brother please, she should be arriving soon” 

 

**“thanks, bro”**

 

It meant nothing he loved his brother but it wasn’t helping, he stood by the door pacing that’s when he heard it. 

 

DING 

 

The elevator was stopping on his floor. He swung open the door, it was you finally. You looked miserable and smelled worse, what happened he walked up to you and as soon as he did you flinched back. It’s okay you didn’t mean to, that was just a reflex right? 

 

**“...hey…”**

 

You looked up and holy shit, you looked so… sad he’s never seen that emotion on you. It was like you had given up and weren’t...well you. 

 

**“What… are you… what happened?”**

 

Finally, you actually looked at him the zombied look in your eyes clearing for a minute to actually realize who was in front of you. 

 

_ “Sans”  _

  
  


You poor thing, but jeez did you smell. He doubted you’d break his rule for a midnight dumpster dive so it had to have been… oh no you were crying… he didn’t know what to do… go inside he always feels better when he’s inside. Picking you up he brought you in, the tiny apartment becoming encased very quickly in the smell you were covered in. 

 

**“what happened?”**

 

You buried your face in his shirt, these clothes are going to have to be burned later. 

 

“BROTHER-GOOD CHEESE WHAT IS THAT SMELL!!!” 

 

Nice. 

 

**“ bro I know it smells bad but can you sniff out any specific smells”**

 

“ THAT DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR” 

 

**“Human”**

 

No monster would do this, especially if they could smell him on you. No, it had to be some scum of the earth shitty human, who even dared to lay a hand on you. He could feel the manic magic rumble in his skull as he detangled what looked like a small rib cage from your hair. He wanted to get you washed and cleaned more than anyone, but if even a trace of those scumbags remained on you he needed it to find them. For a uhm “friendly chat” yea. 

 

“GOT IT” 

 

**“Good remember it”**

 

“WILL DO BROTHER AND I WILL PREPARE THE TOOLS” 

 

He always loved his brother and even now, he made his SOUL - or whatever was left of it- swell with pride.  He brought you into the tiny bathroom it barely fit both of you but once he got you settled in he couldn’t care about the rest, he started the hot water. 

 

**“ talk?”**

 

He never knew what to say when it came to you, the talking portion was always a you thing and he was happy to listen but now. Well let’s just say you were anything but bubbly, he undressed you slowly being mindful of every movement. 

 

**“...please”**

 

You stared him in the eyes, it felt like you were looking through him. What did you want him to say cause if he knew the right words he’d say them in a heartbeat. Anything and he meant anything to get that one of a kind smile back. 

 

“...I… I can’t” 

 

He finished undressing you, which you barely even blinked at. He led you to the shower getting an ample amount of water on himself in the process. Your voice sounded so weak so deflated, where was his light, airy, fairy he’d come to love. He’d kill’em anyone who thought they could take his light.

 

**“ okay”**

 

He began trying to think of things you like, maybe if he gave you those you’d smile for him again. He scrubbed that scented shit you liked so much, in your hair before he felt your small hand grab his. 

 

“...Sans that’s body wash” 

 

Oh… what was the difference again? He closed the container and grabbed the other bottle of whatever watching you scrub the rest of the liquid out of your hair. You played with the strands of your hair that were loose, he watched as murky water flowed down the drain your hair color returning shortly. 

 

**“Sorry”**

 

You seemed to be coming back, the thrum of your SOUL greeting his once again. 

 

“ wh-y why would people ugh” 

 

You were talking that had to be good, the water started to turn cold so he finished quickly and grabbed one of the biggest towels he could find.

 

“ such- such ASSHOLES” 

 

He grabbed an extra for your hair, glad to see some light in your eyes at least. 

 

**“How many”**

 

This glazed your eyes as you thought, you moved to wipe them as he used the towel to tousle your hair dry. He was becoming worried your clothes were attached when you came in, but the bruise on your leg was going to be nasty. He needed to remember to grab some monster candy and that blanket on the couch. you seemed to like that one the best.

 

“I… don’t know” 

 

That’s okay, he’d figure it out he’ll handle everything that’s the least he could do. He’ll make sure they go away, like everyone else who ever messed with you. It wasn’t until he came above ground did his body count really increase, it was so easy, sometimes he didn’t even need to keep them quiet. 

 

**“That’s okay”**

 

He dressed you in his clothes, sometimes you wore his stuff to bed he didn’t mind though. You made way to his room, everything you’d need for the night already there. Your smell was coming back, albeit slowly but he could tell your SOUL, on the other hand, took a major emotional blow. 

 

**“Sleep?”**

 

“Yea...lets go to sleep” 

 

Laying down he pulled you closer, holding on to him so tightly he thought you’d rip something. Eventually, your grip loosened and you fell asleep, he wanted to stay and watch you sleep like always, but he had something more important to do. Dislodging himself from your grasp he carefully crept out the room, not that you’d ever hear him no one ever did. 

 

**“ ready?”**

 

“OF COURSE HAS THE HUMAN BEEN SUBDUED FOR THE NIGHT” 

 

**“ yea she’s sleep if that’s what you’re askin”**

 

“ GOOD SHE’LL NEED A GOOD NIGHT'S REST, OFF WE GO THEN” 

 


	3. The Grotesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting pretty gory so HERES YOUR WARNING it's gonna get worse. oh, yea and I can't even pinpoint what I want Sans accent to be but i kinda imagine it as a bronx-ish or maybe like an ATL accent. but ill leave it to you.

They were built for fast and efficient hunting, made and designed with all the best genes in order the be top tier predators. Even after years of not using their instincts, they were still as sharp as ever. The ability to control the density of their bones with magic was what helped them the most, keeping them quiet and light on their feet. 

 

**“well”**

 

He whispered to his brother trying not to throw him off the trail but becoming impatient. 

 

“ brother please, all I’ve managed to find was her car. The smell goes cold around this area and the attack happened around…  two hours ago. They could be gone” 

 

That’s what he was scared of, how could he protect you when he couldn’t even find the people who hurt you. Damnit. He needed to think, he pulled out the tattered piece of cloth he carried whenever he went out. Putting it close to his skull he took a breath, your smell overpowering all of his senses calming his mind. He can’t remember when he started this but it always had the same strong effect, your scent could calm him sometimes and other times send his mind into a flurry. 

 

**“ can you smell her by any chance”**

 

His brother thought, taking a deep whiff of the air eventually shaking his head. Damnit maybe they could find more clues if they went back to your car, and hopefully before sunrise. 

 

**“let’s go back to her car”**

 

“GOOD IDEA MAYBE THERE'S SOMETHING WE MISSED”

 

He sure hoped so, he didn’t want to be out any longer than he had to be. As they moved through the night avoiding any and all possible lights his brother spoke. 

 

“BROTHER” 

 

**“Hmm”**

 

“WE LIKE (Y/N), RIGHT?” 

 

**“Yep”**

 

“YOU LIKE (Y/N), RIGHT”

 

He was beating around the bush but since he seemed passionate about whatever he was talking about he let him carry on. 

 

“ **of course”**

 

“THEN WHY DON'T YOU TAKE HER AS YOUR MATE?”

 

**“What?”**

 

“I MEAN I KNOW VERY LITTLE ABOUT HUMAN DATING RITUALS, BUT I THINK WHEN TWO PEOPLE ARE AS CLOSE AS YOU TWO ARE THEY DATE” 

 

It was something he thought about, but he never really thought you’d like him back. He was just happy to be around you and that was enough, granted you didn’t have the choice to ever leave him the thought itself was crazy. But he’d never believe he was capable of having a mate, much less a walking angel like you. 

 

**“I don’t know maybe”**

 

He should really ask you when he got back, he could care less about titles but if it meant keeping you closer he’d take what he could get. 

 

“ YEA THEY EVEN HAVE THIS CUTE CEREMONY TO COMMEMORATE THE OCCASION. THEY CALL IT A WEDDING! THEY WEAR THE CRAZIEST THINGS AND DECORATE THE PLACE WITH DEAD VEGETATION IT'S SO-” 

 

**“Shh”**

 

There huddle right back at your car a group of males, currently, they were just drawing and breaking windows but if he was right it was them. None of them couldn’t have been older than 30, so they probably went to your school. He could smell their disgusting scent, the same scent that was on you. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. 

 

“ that’s them.” 

 

“ **Yeah I thought so, ready”**

 

a faded looking spear appeared in his hand sharp and at the ready. 

 

“always brother” 

 

**“Good”**

 

**————-**

 

He can’t remember a lot of that night but he woke up back home in snowville, he must have ported here to finish the job. He was covered in blood, must’ve been one hell of a night. Laying on his old couch and while broken and dusty he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He could hear Paps cooking in the kitchen and could already tell what he was cooking, the popping and cracking of bones stretching could be heard as he slowly woke up.

 

“SANS GOOD YOU'RE AWAKE HURRY AND EAT BREAKFAST SO WE CAN MAKE IT BACK ABOVE GROUND BY NOON” 

 

**“time”**

 

“AROUND FIVE IN THE MORNING, OH BUT FIRST MAKE SURE YOU FINISH OFF THE REST OF THE LIVESTOCK IN THE SHED” 

 

Finish? They were still alive, man he must be getting rusty. Whatever the faster he got that done the sooner he could go home to you. 

 

**“Alright, goin now”**

 

He grabbed his trusty ax missing the feeling of carrying it around, above ground they were way too intimidated and he didn’t have space for it in the new apartment so he left it down here. And now well now he wanted some personal time with it. Stepping outside he felt the familiar cold shill, the snow between his toes fresh and crisp. He made his way to the shed, even reminiscing about its creaky door. He was in a pretty good mood, thinking about the old days and yea he didn’t miss the constant starvation. But it wasn’t always bad, as he looked around he saw them huddled close surrounded by chunks of their dead friends. If he’s right there had been five of them, now only two remained. He stood outside the bars staring at their weak pathetic forms, one was pretty lean all good meat and the other looked kinda scrawny.

 

_ “ please- please let us go”  _

 

Said the smaller of the two, he- no  **it** had tears in its eyes as if that’d help. In fact, it only helped spur his mood, it brought back the stinging feeling of you crying on him just yesterday. It made the hole in his head itch, he never liked begging it was useless and grated his nerves. Unless it was you, he couldn’t wait for the day he got to hear you beg and plead his name. He was getting off track he needed to focus, especially if he wanted nice even cuts. He made his way into the makeshift cell, all the room really had were chains, hooks on the walls and a wooden table for chopping. It wasn’t fancy or clean but it worked. Now which one first?

 

_ “I’m to young please- if this is about that college chick th-then I apologize for everything, it wasn’t even my idea it was his mostly I-I didn’t even-” _

 

Sans had kicked him to the wall how dare he mention you, he didn’t have the right to even look at you  **this piece of garbage didn’t even have the right to breathe the same air as you.** He got his answer, prying him off the floor and throwing him onto the table, the shackles clicking closed automatically as he placed his limbs in each one. Once he was settled in he grabbed the other who was still crying on the floor and rocking in place. 

 

**“it’s your lucky day, you gets to watch”**

 

He slammed him against one of the hooks on the wall, impaling him swiftly not enough to kill just to immobilize he knew his boundaries. Turning his attention to his first kill - of the day- he grabbed his ax, it made gutting animals like him so easy. 

 

**“Lemme tell ya a story. When I got above ground I was told to get a job y'know, like everyone else. But this stupid hole in ma skull made that real hard, so I needed to find a job I liked, paid good and didn’t drive me crazy… any more than I already am”**

 

He liked this part, prey seemed to like it when you spoke to them. A nice conversation while you're being minced alive, seemed to make the meat taste that much better. 

 

**“So I thought about it and even tried some out, a lot of them didn’t seem to like my charmin personality crazy right.**

 

He started off with the right leg a fast and steady chop, managing to dislodge the joint from the hips socket and get a clean cut all in one.

 

“ **But it was getting tight and the gov’ments money wasn’t gonna keep us floatin forever.”**

 

He wasn’t too loud a screamer thank god, not that he cared it was just rude to yell while he’s telling a story. 

 

**“So one day I go to some jank disgusting grocery store on the east side of town and I see it, there’s a man in the back of the meat section openly tearing into a pig while everyone was around, just doin his thing”**

 

Another chop to the other leg, this one didn’t make it all the way through sadly so he had to try again. Blood gathering onto the table and from the amount he could tell the thing on the table wasn’t going to last long. It gave a blood-curdling scream and tried to move said appendage while he lined up his aim.

 

**“ hey stop moving, so anyways”**

 

CHOP

 

**“I’m like, that dude is getting no flack for what he’s doing and he’s getting paid for it. I couldn’t believe that humans had an actual job like that, and they said were monsters.**

 

CHOP, SPLAT, FLOMP

 

Its arm had fallen onto the floor, he picked it up and placed it onto the end of the table with its other limbs. The disgusting pig was on the brink of dying completely, oh well one more to go. He turned to face the other human, checking to see if anyone else in the room was still kickin. It was, the look of mortal fear plastered on his face, it was mixed in with a little bit of resignation in its own death. 

 

**“You still with me, cause he sure ain’t”**

 

He lifted the bloodied torso of his now dead friend, to show the other one what was to become of itself. 

 

**“ good ‘hang’ on and I’ll be with you in a moment, where was I oh right. So I asked him where could a monster like me get a sweet gig like his without any real learnin, cause who’s got money for that?”**

 

Carefully he cut the skin around the collar bone hoping to dislodge the head from the chest in one go. This was his art and plus the spines made a cool decoration, so if he could get one it’d be a nice present for Paps. 

 

**“And he’s honest with me, says not a lot of places wanna hire monsters to work around their food. But he knows a guy who owns a private mill but its pretty hard and gruesome work, I ask for his number meet the guy and see the mill oh and get this since lots of folks don’t ever really want to see the animals get killed I get to work alone, with so many damn tools I can’t even keep track of’em, and it's all legal.”**

 

Finished, this one was perfect he had to say. 

Still had a lot of things in place and almost no snapped bones. He places all of the first one in a basket and tries to wipe the blood off his face, while he looks over at the piece of scum pinned to the wall, and realizes what this feeling was it was pride. 

 

**“It’s gonna be a great life, well for me, not you. No, for you it’s about to be a very short life. Now let’s get you on this table, and I’ll tell you about my mate”**


	4. AWE That's Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you feel as though this was rushed your not the only one. But no matter what I say I like to stand by my writing.

 

You already knew where you were when you woke up, it smelled of chalk and copper every time you slept here. Turning the other direction you expected to see Sans, wide eyes and staring at you like usual. But he wasn’t there, now that scared you more than his insistent staring. 

 

“Sans?” 

 

**“Bathroom”**

 

Oh, he actually answered you, that’s kinda rare. You rubbed the dirt out your eyes and when you opened them he was fully dressed. His typical white shirt had been traded out for a red one, and from just looking at him you could tell he had more… energy maybe. 

 

“Sans what are you doing up, this earl-”

 

Actually what time is it, Sans never woke up before you so something was most definitely off. But it's rude to just assume something was wrong, he’s finally doing something good so who are you to question it.

 

“never mind, what uh where are you going?” 

 

**“Nowhere I was just going to lay down, but now that you’re up we could go do something”**

 

… this wasn’t Sans, it couldn’t be he was using full sentences and he offered to actually go and experience life. You pulled the covers over your body, a weird wave of uncomfortable feelings suddenly arising. His usual sharp smile was now creeping you out, could this be him in a genuinely good mood? 

 

“Sans-”

 

**“Can I ask ya something?”**

 

“ yea but could you sit down first” 

 

Him standing over you like that was giving off a weird vibe. He sat slowly no longer looking at you, instead of playing with the end of the blanket. You knew Sans had trouble vocalizing his emotions so you had to be patient. You wanted to calm him down and then maybe you’d feel less awkward. 

 

“wanna touch my hair?” 

 

He perked up, scooting farther back as you grabbed a pillow and situated your head in his lap. Splaying your hair, you could feel curious fingers run through it. Mindlessly toying with it and rubbing your scalp in other places. Oh, that felt good, no wonder dogs liked being pet eventually you closed your eyes. 

 

**“So you uh you like me right?”**

 

“ of course you and Paps are like one of my two favorite people in the-”

 

**“No just me you like me right?”**

 

Oh...OOHHH was he? oh, he was you didn’t think… well, maybe one day but- you thought he didn’t really feel things and...oh god. 

 

“like...romantically?” 

 

**“ yea I guess”**

 

You laugh. 

 

“You’ve got to be sure, or how else can I answer” 

 

**“Then uhm yes romantically”**

 

Without a hint of doubt, you answered him. 

 

“Then yes I do” 

 

You feel his fingers stop moving, you open your eyes to see him staring down pupils blown. Was he really that surprised, you guys spent most of your time together and have fallen asleep with each other so many times you couldn’t count. 

 

**“I like you to. But you should know I’m… I’m not”**

 

You couldn’t tell what was going through his head but you could tell he was thinking himself into a panic. 

 

“I don’t mind, we all fuck up every now and then. Nothing you’ve done in the past will change the "you" you’ve created today.”

 

You’ve heard about what had gone down in the underground, the things they had to do to survive. And even after learning about it, you were still here. You believed they could change that all monsters needed was a chance and a little help. That’s what drove you to come help them, so Sans and Papyrus were no different. 

 

**“I would doubt that”**

 

“Sans I don’t doubt you” 

 

**“Then do you think you could see yourself with a guy like me?”**

 

“that’s the only way I want to see my future” 

 

**“...Really?”**

 

“Yes and if you ask me again I’ll change my mind and to be honest it was already like we were dating… now let me ask you a question Mr. Talkative. Was that question the reason you were acting so strange” 

 

**“I don’t know what you’re talking about I’m always like this”**

 

He was obviously kidding but you weren’t going to let it slide. 

 

“No way you’re NEVER like this, c’ mon I want to know so I can always have you this happy” 

 

**“Happy?”**

 

“Yea, don't you feel a bit lighter like something's bubbling in your gut that makes ya wanna I don’t know giggle?” 

 

**“Is that what happiness is?”**

 

“sorta it’s different for everyone, what do you feel now?” 

 

He took a moment looking around the room for possibly an answer. It makes you kinda sad he doesn’t understand the meaning of happiness but it’s also great for you, that means hopefully you’ll get to show him what it is for a very long time. 

 

**“like… like a fish in a fish tank”**

 

Huh

 

**“like nothing else in the world is there, that all I care about is right here in my little aquarium tucked safe and sound”**

 

He did it, for the first time ever he’s been able to articulate a positive feeling. You don’t know what came over you but you swung your body over his, sending him crashing back on the bed with your body hugging him from above. 

 

“Yeah!!” 

 

While it wasn’t a perfect representation of happiness it was a start. 

 

“that’s a great way to say it” 

 

You looked up, catching his bright pink blush once again. A giggle escaped you his look of amazement was too cute to ignore, after a bit of wiggling you situated yourself on top of him. Shaky hands coming to rest on your hips, oh now that you think about it this position did look a little… risky. You went to move off him but was stopped by the same pair of hands that held you. 

 

**“Soft”**

 

“oh back to one word sentences are we?” 

 

**“cute wanna know the opposite of soft?”**

 

Was that a trick question it was-

 

**“Hard”**

 

He ground up into you, an obvious and firm bulge meeting your heat. Shit that felt big, you didn’t even consider the fact he might have a penis. The shock was evident as your eyes had gone wide, he must’ve found this funny cause he laughed a real genuine laugh. 

 

“Damn Sans I uh didn’t know” 

 

**“What that your new mate was packing?”**

 

Placing your hands on his bottom ribs, you ground down just as hard. You won’t be outdone that easily. 

 

“no, that you’d be willing to throw me an extra bone, lover boy” 

 

**“Oh you might come to regret that pun real soon”**

 


	5. Wow those poor sheets****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERES THE MOTHER FUCKING WARNING smut cummimg -lol- up real soon, so stay pure or don't.

 

**“I might be a skeleton but I still got the GUTS to rip yous to shreds darlin”**

 

Whoa, now that definitely sounded different, he’s never spoken like that before - not that it wasn’t hot- but the way he usually spoke just changed. Like he was an entirely different person, you can’t tell what brought on this new behavior but… you kinda liked it.

 

“ Oh I don’t think you could Sans, my big old softie couldn’t hurt a fly”

 

You were baiting him if there was one thing he didn’t like it was being demeaned. And a little jab at his tough ego wasn’t going to be enough to send him crying. Most likely he knew you were playing and would go along, but if he didn’t you were mentally prepared for that too.

 

“No, he’d much rather-”

 

Before you could finish he had flipped you over, holding your hands in a vice grip above your head. He was panting, teeth bared and shoulders squared as little growls slipped out his -now- incredibly sharp mouth. Goodness, he could rival a shark with those teeth, no wonder he wanted to work at the mill those babies were meant for a carnivore. His mouth came close to your ear his body hunched over and large enough to cover yours entirely.

 

 **“Id keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet sweetness,** **especially** **if you’d like to keep it”**

 

What else could you do but obey, something instinctual inside you pulled every fiber of your being together and told them to submit. Out of pure habit, you rubbed your thighs together only now feeling how wet you really were. Slowly moving lower he made his way to your neck, you didn’t know what to do except move your head to give him more access.

 

**“Good girl, don’t move”**

 

That’s when you felt it, the strange wet object you’d seen and questioned for the longest came out and ran a sloppy streak of magic up your neck. One feels of that thing and you already knew you wanted it somewhere much lower.

 

“Ah hah Sans”

 

You can’t even trust your own voice, wanton and breathy wasn’t what you were going for but him attacking such a sensitive spot like that was mind-numbing.

 

**“I need to mark my territory, then you and everyone else will know who this body belongs to”**

 

Hickeys were fun and all but you wanted him to keep moving down, you tried to wiggle just a little so he could get the message.

 

**“I’m pretty sure I told you to keep still, and here I was being gentle”**

 

AH! He bit you! of all things, but fuck if it didn’t feel good. It wasn’t enough to do damage which makes you believe he’s done it before, and his expert touches were enough to keep you frustratingly heated but nothing more.

 

“Sans you’re ha such an mmh bully”

 

**“me a bully, but remember you said I couldn’t hurt a fly”**

 

Shit, how dare he use your words against you, a cold breeze hits your cunt suddenly causing you to jump. His hand came into view and you can see he’s taken your underwear, you didn’t move your legs a bit so he must’ve used magic.

 

“I better get those back”

 

**“Hmm well see, now watch out cause this ship's going down”**

 

“pff that was bad even for you,  and I’ve heard some pretty bad jokes before”

 

Distracted by his godawful pun, you hadn’t realized how close he was to your lower lips until you felt a hot puff of air. You shot up.

 

“WHOA”

 

He stilled his snide grin faltering.

 

**“do you not want to?”**

 

That wasn’t it you… were just a bit nervous, wasn’t this a little fast. You didn’t mind the sexual parts at all but is rushing into sex right after becoming a couple to soon. Great now you were overthinking things.

 

“ that’s not it, is this too fast I mean I don’t mind it but we just got the officialtitleandifweweretorushintoitandypuwererntfullyreadythrnthatmightruinourfriendshipand-AAH”

 

An unusually hot tongue dragged itself across your inner lips, sparking every nerve ending as it made its way. The grip on your thighs became tighter as you squirmed relishing the quick feeling of his magic.

 

“ssssaaaannnnsss”

 

He didn’t slow down, taking your wanton moan of his name as an invitation to continue. You could feel so many things at once, the smooth yet course texture of his tongue the magic crackling along every inch of your sensitive skin.

 

**“Sorry babe but if I had to wait one more second I would have lost it”**

 

That sentence was the only break you’d gotten before he started his attack on your lower half. Not once did it stop moving it felt like it had no end as it stretched your insides, purposely running over parts that would make you scream and then move on. Once you got used to that pattern he moved to your clit swirling and sucking like his life depended on it. You dragged your nails over his sheets trying to find a lifeline as he tore your mind to shreds. You could feel his teeth ghost over your clit as he licked them clean, something in your gut was winding even further. A scream was building up just like the coil in your gut, you had to cover your mouth in order to stop the loud pants and moans that were escaping.

 

**“I want to hear you”**

 

Fuck you were already so far gone, just a little more your mind so blurred you couldn’t even hear what he had said. Staying quiet was becoming hard, and the tough caresses of his hand weren’t helping. So close… he was stopping nonononono please, oh god why’d he stop.

 

“Sans?”

 

**“I want to hear all the cute little noises you make pet, then I want to hear you scream my name. Got it?”**

 

It wasn’t a question it never is, it was an order and one you’d gladly follow if he’d continue.

 

“y-yes”

 

**“Good, cause this part’s gonna be fun”**

 

Getting back on his feet, he dragged you across the bed to the end of the mattress. With your size and the conjoined height of the bed, you were at the perfect angle for him to stand up and fuck you.

 

**“Hmm”**

 

He was staring over you with a quizzical look on his face, a new expression you’ve never seen him wear.

 

“What?”

 

**“I’m tryin to decide whether to fuck you on your back or your stomach, cause see if you're like this-”**

 

He easily turns you over, ass in the air and legs hanging off the end of the bed.

 

**“I get to see that nice ass of yours jiggle”**

 

You can’t help but laugh, the ridiculousness of the situation hitting you.

 

**“But if you’re on your back-”**

 

Once again moving you effortlessly, you forget how strong he can be when he wants to. This time you can see his face and you notice the cheeky little smile he has, this fucker is playing with you.

 

**“I get a nice view of my cock sliding in and out of your pussy, hmm what to do”**

 

He was such a comedian, to bad it was only at the worst of times.

 

“ I could care less how you fuck me just as long as you do it today preferably”

 

**“Hehe on your back it is then, now relax”**

 

Oh...wow you didn’t even see him take off his shorts, but you should have noticed the lava lamp attached to his pelvis. The colors were beautiful mixes of reds and burgundies swirled around, not to mention the size damn no wonder he stretched you out so much before. While it was indeed human shaped, it still had the features that could only be described as monstrous. For instance, the bottom of it was pearled and attached to the base was… oh my god!.

 

“SANS HOLD UP”

 

He stopped immediately backing away as beads of red sweat dotted his forehead.

 

**“What’s wrong d-did I hurt you!?”**

 

“N-no it’s just your uh…”

 

He blinked looking down confused.

 

**“I get it’s a little intimidatin but I think you can handle it?”**

He was gonna make you say it wasn’t he.

 

“the size isn’t the problem, there isn’t a problem just… why does your dick have a knot at the end of it?”

 

**“Oh...oooohh”**

 

He reached down to give it a pump, making it twitch back to life.

 

**“Do humans males ‘knot’ have one?”**

 

“no, they don’t… and was that a pun!”

 

**“s’pretty normal for all monsters, you should have read up on monster biology more”**

 

“I TOOK monster biology, and they never mentioned this ever- well I don’t think so”

 

Now you really couldn’t remember, jeez you actually can’t recall a lot about monsters sexually. Except for the fact you can’t get pregnant or get an STD through human intercourse, that seemed to be the main and only thing you do remember.

 

**“Well if it helps, wasn’t plannin on knottin ya anyways. Takes to long”**

 

Oh then that works, you don’t know if you were ready for that experience yet and a lot of this is new to you already.

 

“Okay then”

 

**“cool, do you still want to continue?”**

 

“Yes please”

 

**“and maybe if ya beg real nice next time, then I’ll knot ya”**

 

“ ha dream on”

 

His fingers made their way back to your cunt, teasing and spreading them apart once more.

 

**“I just know you’re going to be the perfect fit”**

 

After managing to fit three of his fingers in he pulled them out, rubbing your fluids around his cock as lubrication. Deciding he needed more he started rubbing it against your soaking lips, grinding down hard whenever his tip touched your clit.

 

“Please it feels like I’ve been waiting forever”

 

**“cute, fine but don’t be mad at me when you're sore afterwards”**

 

You could feel his magic enter you slowly as he held on tight to your thighs, neither of you said a word as you both relished in the feeling of him finally entering you. Oh fuck he was big, he pressed against what felt like all your insides and was still going. Once he stopped moving you guessed that he was all the way in, oh you were going to be so sore.

 

**“Ugh… fuck tell me when to move angel”**

 

You took long breathes as you waited to get accustomed to his size, and with a cautious twitch of your walls, you gave him the okay. Starting slow he whispered in your ear.

 

**“good girl, taking all of my cock in one go… damn so tight… ah-fuck aah so beautiful”**

 

Full so full, that’s the only thing that came to mind, the rest of your brain too fried to make a complete thought. God it was starting to feel good...too good was this normal, and with a well-angled thrust, he had you screaming.

 

**“Close-but it’s hah pronounced Saannss”**

 

How could he crack jokes while still drilling into like this, he really was a devil.

 

“Saaahahans”

 

That must’ve churned him on even further, starting a newer and sloppier rhythm. Sick of the flimsy hold you had on his shirt, you snuck your hands closer to grab at his spine. Was that a whine? Grabbing harder you saw his eye lights role upwards into his skull his thrust coming down even harder.

 

**“That’s not fair angel AH, you cant-cant mess with a guys spine like that and expect him to keep sane”**

 

“Sans shut up, I’m trying to focus”

 

So close just a little more, you tightened your grasp on his spine once more, the friction almost hurting with how fast you stroked. This getting a loud growl and an even harder thrust, fuck a few more of those and you’d be fantastic.

 

“Don’t stop, do that again”

 

This time he grabbed the underpart of your thighs lifting them higher, practically trying to fold you in half to get deeper. Shit, you didn’t think he could go any farther, you looked up to see Sans eyes lids tightly shut. He was close, but if he thought he was gonna finish before you he was wrong. Taking one hand off his spine, you began rubbing your already sensitive button catching up quickly.

 

**“Huh?”**

 

He let out a mix between a growl and a moan, his grip becoming harder the closer you both were. The bruises were gonna hurt but the thought of them doing so excited you. You could feel the coil about to break, your high pitched gasp followed by a wave of euphoria as you squeezed him tighter. You lost all feeling in your muscles as you rode your high, with Sans trying to catch up lighting your senses even further. With a couple more hard thrust punctuated by deep growls, Sans pulls out. You couldn’t even feel his magic cover you because of how blissed out you were. Your insides twitched happily as you both sat enjoying the afterglow, you didn’t have a care in the world. It’s was just you, Sans and this reeeaaalllyyy comfortable bed.

 

**“Water?”**

 

“Mhm”

 

Not even a second later a water bottle was put into your hands, it took a lot of work but eventually, you turned your head to look his way.

 

“Hey”

 

Wherever he was your voice snapped him back to reality.

 

"what's a skeletons favorite old school singer?"

 

**"..."**

 

"Pelvis Presley"

 

He turned over to face you, on the brink of sleep. 

 

**"you think of that just now?"**

 

"yea"

 

**"holy fuck"**

 

 


	6. It Would Suck If Someone Ruined It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted that at like 3 am and we already have 8 Kudos, yall are crazy. But here's some TEA.

“Where do you think that hand is going?” 

 

The stealthy skeleton hand that was making its way to your lower half came to a halt. You were both snuggled up close together watching an episode of hoarders. Well, you were until Sans woke up and decided to get frisky. 

 

**“Somewhere fun”**

 

You giggle, as of lately Sans has been more open and playful which you hope is finally a healthy turn around for him. 

 

“Papyrus will be home soon” 

 

His hand moved up to rest on your chest. 

 

**“Mmm”**

 

The puff of hot air around your neck signaled his defeat. You wiggled deeper into the covers moving around to face him, to see only one of his eyes were open the rest of his face looking as peaceful as ever. Moments like these warmed your soul, especially when you’d catch him smiling like a doofus. 

 

“how’s your head?” 

 

You haven’t seen him have one of his migraines in a while, maybe the new pills he’d been prescribed were finally working. 

 

**“Good”**

 

“Just good?” 

 

He gave a small nod, he looked like he planned on drifting back to sleep. You let him if it was in small healthy doses who were you to argue. You could hear the sound of keys crashing into the door, bursting your rose colored bubble. 

 

“BROTHER, (Y/N)  IM HOME”

 

“We’re in the living room Paps” 

 

Making his way in with his usual boundlessness of energy, Sans didn’t even flinch so used Paps loud voice it was normal. 

 

“ARE YOU TWO CANOODLING ONCE AGAIN” 

 

“you know it, just can’t get enough of this bone boy” 

 

You plant a loud kiss on his cheek giving a loud “MWAH”, to emphasize it. 

 

“HOW DELIGHTFUL, OH (Y/N) I PICKED UP YOUR MAIL” 

 

“Thanks paps anything interesting?” 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY INTERESTING?”

 

“Like… anything that stands out”

 

He threw you a confused look. Papyrus still had a hard time understanding human things, taking most sayings literally and to heart. 

 

“OH LIKE AN ENVELOPE THAT IS NOT WHITE?” 

 

“yea something like that” 

 

“WELL THERE IS A GIANT YELLOW ONE IF THAT PEAKS YOUR INTEREST” 

 

“ What? It’s already here that’s impressive” 

 

Untangling yourself from Sans tight hold you grab the envelope off the table, he then moves to wrap his arms around your waist to drag you back down again. 

 

“Sans this is important, we’ve been trying to get these for months” 

 

**“Wnhnttzzztttt”**

 

He was speaking into your side, not even bothering to lift his head up. 

 

“if you just asked ‘what is it’ then the answer is your ID’s”

 

You tore into them quickly, tossing all the pre-info to the side. Then in even smaller envelopes with the signature monster emblem, were their official ID’s. 

 

“Paps here open yours” 

 

Meticulously he opened his being a lot more careful than the old Papyrus would’ve been.

 

“ PAPYRUS T. SKELETON, 6,3 FEET TALL, SKELETON MONSTER, WHITE EYES, SPECIALIZATION IN BATTLE MAGIC, DOB UNKNOWN, ID NUMBER 1086560 AND WOWIE AN A-CLASS MONSTER RATING” 

 

Oh yea the classes, while you weren’t happy they were a thing the government insisted that it was necessary, something about human safety and for protocol procedures or whatever bullshit. 

 

“Congrats man now read yours Sans” 

 

**“Mmmm”**

 

“BROTHER C’MON THE HUM- I MEAN (Y/N) SEEMS VERY EXCITED ABOUT THESE THINGS, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS LOOK AT YOURS” 

 

“Yea Sans… please” 

 

Lowering your voice just a little you gave him your best puppy dog eyes. 

 

**“ghh Fine”**

 

Sans opened his with a lot less care, flipping over to lay on his back. 

 

**“Sans T. Skeleton, 6,0 feet tall, Skeleton Monster, Red Eyes, Specialization battle magic, DOB unknown, ID number 1086561 and class…. what the hell is an S-Class?”**

 

“What?” 

 

You swiped the card from his hand, rereading it over and over to see if there was a mistake. There’s no way, they must’ve gotten his paperwork wrong or it there was some sort of mix-up yea. 

 

“I need to find my papers there’s been a mix-up, where’s my phone” 

 

Springing up you make way to your office, too preoccupied to hear Papyrus calling after you. 

He couldn’t have received an S-Class, those were almost impossible to get unless you were somewhere around the king and queens levels. 

 

“Hi yes, I’d like to talk to your customer service… to the monster legal rights decision then… yes, there’s something wrong with the ID of the monster who’s in my care… yes I’ll hold” 

 

It had been hours, being put on hold and asked the same info over and over. Looking at the clock and it seemed to be around 12, great another all-nighter. 

 

_ “The office hours are closed now please feel free to call back at around…” _

 

“NO!” 

 

You were losing your mind, after all that waiting it was clear no one there actually cared. 

 

**“What’s wrong?”**

 

“OH FUCK” 

 

Sans scared the shit out of you, when did he get in here a hand clamped over your chest to still your beating heart. Hopefully, Papyrus didn’t he-

 

“I HEARD THAT SOMEONE OWES A DOLLAR TO THE JAR” 

 

-and he heard you, great that jar was quickly becoming your new savings account. 

 

“SORRY PAPS, Sans you can’t sneak up on me like that” 

 

**“I didn’t, you were too busy screaming at an answering machine to notice me walk in”**

 

“That's because everyone at the DMV call center is an… a butthole” 

 

God that didn’t feel as good as saying asshole.

**“This about my ID?”**

 

“Yes it is, it’s wrong and they need to fix it and if I don’t get it fixed sooner your new one is going to take forever to get here” 

 

**“What’s so wrong about having an S-Class”**

 

Did...did he not know? 

 

“Sans having an S-class card means you can’t do anything” 

 

You pull out a piece of paper unfolding it from all the others. 

 

“ S-Class monsters aren’t allowed into crowded zones, aren’t allowed to vote, Aren’t allowed to get warnings of any kind, aren’t allowed public health insurance, aren’t allowed to have property near school zones… there not even allowed to have kids and if they do they're to be seized by child services right after birth. You’re basically just supposed to live with minimum rights, and can get punished for asking for anything more.” 

 

You felt a stress headache coming on, as your stomach sat in knots. 

 

“And that’s not even the worse part, everyone everywhere is to be served a notice about your class like you’re some type of criminal. You’ve done nothing to deserve an S-Class and you're nowhere near a ‘danger to society’, yea you have a strong fighting ability but you also have low HP some of the consequences on that list could kill you and since you’ve been above ground you haven’t broken one law nor have you attacked anyone or-”

 

Bony arms wrapped around you encasing you in warm red magic, making you fall back onto his lap as he worked to calm you down. 

 

**“Hey it’s okay”**

 

“No it’s not… they can’t do this to you Sans they don’t even know you and-”

 

**“(Y/N) it’s okay”**

 

You could feel yourself start to lose steam as the pressure behind your face started to disappear. 

 

“...but sans” 

 

**“Shhh it’s okay”**

 

You should be the one calming him down, it was his life you just wanted what was best. You didn’t even know you wanted to cry until you were, shrinking into him wanting to feel safer. After a good minute spent crying and him comforting you, he spoke. 

 

**“Did you eat?”**

 

“...no” 

 

**“Let’s go cook something then”**

 

Sans? Cooking? Shit, why not. 

 

“Okay” 

 

He carried you like you weighed nothing, which was refreshing for once cause no one in your species could. Sitting you down on the counter as he got out the ingredients, you’ve only tasted Sans cooking once and while it was average it was the thought that counted. 

 

**“Soup?”**

 

“Yea sounds good” 

 

But if you remembered the freezer was all out of beef and that’s really what you were craving. Maybe there was some in the back, pushing yourself off you raided the freezer. Pulling things out onto the counter making your way to the back, aha a white container with no label. Please be beef please be beef… what is this? It didn’t have any discernible smell so you couldn’t figure it out, it looked like beef though and the date written on the side said it was safe. Oh well, it was probably some beef they forgot about. 

 

“Hey, Sans is this beef?” 

 

Turning to you his and the container of meat his eye lights shrank, he moved to take it from your hands but with a little luck, you dodged him. 

 

“Whoa dude shill” 

 

What was his deal, maybe this was like some really good rare meat or something all he had to say was not to touch it jeez. 

 

“What's so good about this batch huh, I’ve never known you not to share.” 

 

**“You can’t eat that”**

 

Huh

 

“What why not?” 

 

He looked nervous his pupils almost gone at this point and sweat starting to show, now that was suspicious. 

 

**“gone...bad”**

 

“No the dates here on the side, why can’t we eat this Sans” 

 

He looked scared like whatever was in this container was planning on murdering him. You’ve never seen fear on his face before. You held the container closer to you, scared he was going to snatch it and pretend it didn’t exist. 

 

**“Give it to me.”**

 

How dare he use that tone of voice with you, Sans has never hid anything from you and if he did he’d tell you what and why immediately. 

 

“Tell me what it is and I will” 

 

**“You wouldn’t understand”**

 

“ wouldn’t understand WHAT…. PAPYRUS!” 

 

**“No-don’t agh”**

 

Bursting through his room, he scrambled his way into the kitchen as fast as he could. Poor dude was still in his PJ’s. 

 

“HUMAN WHATS WRO-”

 

His eyes made contact with the container stopping him mid-sentence. 

 

“You know what’s in here don’t you” 

 

“NYEH WHERE-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?”

 

“It was in the back of OUR freezer I’m not an idiot now tell me what it is” 

 

**“Don’t drag Paps into this”**

 

“Into WHAT Sans cause the date is written in his handwriting so he must know what it is” 

 

“SHOULD-SHOULD I LEAVE?” 

 

**“Yes”**

 

“No” 

**“It doesn’t concern you so you don’t need to know, now give it”**

 

Magic surrounded it, vibrating hard enough to hurt but not enough. But you held on tight.

 

“That’s not true cause if it has anything to do with you and our fridge, it does” 

 

You struggle to pull it back, he could easily take it from you forcefully that you know but he doesn’t. 

 

“(Y/N) PLEASE LISTEN TO HIM HE REALLY DOES MEAN WELL” 

 

“ oh great so now even Papyrus is lying to me” 

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT A LAIR” 

 

**“Papyrus stop”**

 

“Then tell me what this is” 

 

**“(Y/N) let it go”**

 

“NO, Sans we never keep secrets from each other, and if the lengths your willing to go to keep this one is as bad as the secret then I need to know. I’ve blindly trusted you with everything and the fact that you can’t do the same...hurts”

 

**“I-I can’t”**

 

Seriously, the nerve of this guy 

 

“Lair!” 

 

**“Don’t call me that!”**

 

“Then tell me what…”

 

He teleported it away, fucking ass. Just cause it’s gone doesn’t mean the conversation is over. You could feel like what you were about to say was a cheap shot but, what else did you have you were scared and confused and hurt. 

 

“I'll leave” 

 

A heavy wave of silence settled the room, causing the lump in your throat to feel even bigger. 

 

“I’ll leave cause I-if what I think is in that container IS then just tell me, you don’t have to-”

 

“WE COULDN'T STAND TO SEE YOU HURT” 

 

Papyrus spoke up, he looked like he was going to have a panic attack but he kept going. 

 

“THEY-THEY HURT YOU AND TH-THE YOU LOOKED SO SAD, AND AF-AFTER THE FIRST TIME WE STOPPED. BUT THEY JUST KEPT COMING AND THE HEADACHES AND THE NOISES AND THE PEOPLE AND AND AND” 

 

Oh god, he was breaking down, the stutter you were greeted with when you first meet him coming back with a vengeance. You wanted to help him but the magic he was radiating was hitting you hard. You couldn’t get near him without hurting yourself, fuck this was your fault. 

 

“Papyrus honey please calm down” 

 

Sans was frozen in place eyelights gone, so he was no help. 

 

“it’s okay” 

 

He was babbling to himself, not even words now just strings of things that made no sense and the odd clicking sound. He didn’t like to be touched so that was out of the question, what would Sans do…. Taking a risk you got closer to him, kneeling next to him on the floor the static coming off him forcing your hair up and your skin to prickle. 

 

“Why ow, why can’t the skeleton ever get a date to the prom… he never had the guts to ask someone out” 

 

Nothing he still wasn’t responding to you. 

 

“Why couldn’t the skeleton pass the lie detector test… the cops could see right through him” 

 

After a couple of those, he started getting quieter. 

 

“How come skeletons are the world's greatest detectives? 

 

“ThEy CoUld FeEl wHAt HaPpEnEd iN ThEiR boNEs” 

 

“Yea… you’ve heard that one before” 

 

“YES SANS HAS TOLD IT TO ME” 

 

“Oh Paps I’m so sorry” 

 

Your initial response was to hug him but you held out strong, it wasn’t the time or place. 

 

“IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS” 

 

“Well then it’s also not yours” 

 

“HOW DOES THAT WORK?” 

 

“Who knows?” 

 

A few moments of silence and you looked up to see Sans gone, whatever there probably wasn’t anything you wanted to say to him right now anyways. You can’t believe all this happened over soup, looking at the microwave it read 1:23 AM. Shit, you’d telling skeleton jokes for a while. 

 

“I’m going to put the rest of this stuff away, you can go to bed” 

 

He didn’t seem great, but well enough to move himself to bed. You felt bad you really did but what else could you do. You got off the floor your legs wobbly as you made your way to the counter, he stayed where he was looking up making no eye contact. 

 

“(Y/N) you could never truly hate my brother could you?” 

 

You thought, could you? It wouldn’t be fair to lie so you said.

 

“I don’t know? Maybe depends” 

Another couple minutes of silence

“I don’t think you could so I’m going to tell you…” 

Shit, your heart was racing, you couldn’t turn around to look at him. What could it have been Meth, Heroin, Cocaine your mind was alight with guess's but you stayed quiet. 

“The day you came back covered in garbage and bruises was the last straw for Sans, he couldn’t see you hurt anymore…” 

What?

“WE couldn’t stand to be near such a broken soul we… liked and not do anything, I’m not making excuses but that’s just the way we are”

It… it was making sense now. His headaches were gone and you never did see him happier, plus the guys who attacked you never came back. 

“So we did what we thought was right and I can’t speak for Sans but I don’t regret it, weak scum like them were meant to die that’s the rule everyone always followed. And we learned a long time ago to take any food you can find not to waste a bit, plus it really helped with his headaches something about human meat soothes monsters faster than any monster candy ever could. You gotta understand the pills weren’t helping and he was in pain constantly”

The...meat you held it in your hands it was in YOUR freezer. No wonder he….

“Thank you Papyrus goodnight” 

“(Y/N) PLEASE” 

“Goodnight” 

You felt dizzy, sick, angry how could you be such an idiot.

“GOODNIGHT (Y/N)” 

_ And that’s not even the worse part, everyone everywhere is to be served notice about your class like you’re some type of criminal.    _

Your words were coming back up like vomit. 

_ You’ve done nothing to deserve an S-Class and you're nowhere near a ‘danger to society’ _

Oh god no. 

_ yea you have a strong fighting ability but you also have low HP some of the consequences on that list could kill you _

What do you do now?

_ and since you’ve been above ground _

How long?

_ you haven’t broken one law _

**How could he?**

_ nor have you attacked anyone or.  _

**Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhwywhy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got like 3 to 4 more chapters left and since they're already written they should be posted today.


	7. I'm Pressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first time writing a mental breakdown and I know it's probably incorrect so if that offends you...Sorry?

You missed your classes. And without any sleep, there wouldn’t have been any point in going anyway. You hid in your office, not having anywhere else to go. In hindsight you should’ve left, went to the police screaming but you couldn’t. Something in you was muffled and drowned and you couldn’t tell which part of you it was. You couldn’t go on your phone, or watch tv or even eat -no matter what Papyrus gave you- it didn’t work. That’s when you heard it, the door slammed shut these walls were to thin. Your phone was dead so there wasn’t anything to else listen to. 

 

“WHERE WERE YOU” 

 

**“out. Where’s (Y/N)?”**

 

“SHE'S LOCKED HERSELF IN HER OFFICE AND IS REFUSING TO COME OUT”

 

**“does she…”**

 

“YES SHE KNOWS, THOUGH SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO HEARD IT FROM ME...WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING” 

 

**“to her”**

“OH NO YOU'RE NOT LOOK AT YOURSELF AND THINK DOES SHE REALLY WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW” 

 

**“I don’t know what to do Paps”**

 

“.... SIGH, SHE NEEDS SPACE AND TIME BROTHER I TRUST HER, BUT I DON'T THINK SHE KNOWS YOU DO. SO UNTIL SHE'S READY STAY FAR AWAY UNDERSTAND!?”

 

**“Yea I do”**

 

**“** GOOD, NOW PLEASE GO SHOWER” 

 

**“before I go… has she eaten anything”**

 

“SHE MIGHT HAVE SNACKS IN HER OFFICE BUT THE FOOD I'VE LEFT BY HER DOOR HAS GONE UNTOUCHED” 

**“...so no”**

 

“I DON’T KNOW BROTHER” 

 

Silence, you could hear the telltale shuffle of Sans walking near the door. You shrank further into the fort you made in the corner of the room, dreading him teleporting into your space without you knowing. Hearing his steps was weird he’s usually quiet so he must be making them on purpose… he stopped you could see his shadow from under the door. Irrational fears began manifesting things Sans would never do becoming probabilities made to poke at your anxieties. Oh god you couldn’t breathe, were you hot when did it become hot. His steps continued on towards the bathroom, you heard the door shut and the water start as you brought yourself down from a panic. 

 

You think it’s been three days now, luckily you did have snacks in your office because leaving was no longer an option. Only when you needed the bathroom did you ever really get up, but other than that these jugs of water and graham crackers were your meals and this fort was your home. You love Papyrus but you couldn't bring yourself to face him, either of them. Who were you for not turning them in, were you just as bad… did that make you a murderer? These thoughts were your life now, but you knew Papyrus and Sans weren’t bad so who was. You didn’t want to think. no more thinking please, so you slept and if you weren’t stress sleeping you were awake and stressed it had no end. As you rested uneasily in another nap you heard a tap at the door, it was probably Papyrus again it hurt… hearing his voice hurt. 

 

**“(Y/N)?”**

 

It was him oh no. 

 

**“(Y/N) I need to know you’re okay...please say something”**

 

Okay, were you okay? No, you weren’t you were basically a murderer how could you be  **OKAY.** Lack of air and proper food and everything else was confusing you. Him saying your name angered you and yet all you wanted to do was cry. 

 

**“I know you need some space… but you also need proper food and water”**

 

Food… the thought made your stomach churn and all you could see was that container of… you felt sick. 

 

**“I’m going to go get Paps and he’s gonna talk to you okay?”**

 

Dizziness that’s all you felt that and confused anger, you needed more walls god you should have left from the beginning- but where would you have gone- you can’t go- go where. 

 

STOP. STOP. STOP. 

 

You were crying again, why who were you crying for. 

 

Chnnk. Chnnk.

 

Someone was in your office, oh god no this was it you're going to die they decided that you weren’t needed anymore. You were going to end up like the person in your freezer!

 

“(y/n) sans asked me to come talk to yo-”

 

The light from the hallway hurt your eyes, damn when was the last time you saw something that bright. 

 

“Did did you make yourself a fort? are you in there?” 

 

He was coming closer you could see him.

 

“DoN’t” 

 

Your voice cracked after being put under stress from crying and not used, it sounded so frail. 

 

“So you are alive good, can we talk?” 

 

You said nothing, everything was too much you wanted to go home. But you are home there’s nowhere else to go, where do you go when you can’t go home?

 

“Preferably outside the fort” 

 

He was still here? 

 

“wHat?” 

 

“We need to talk and you need fresh-ish air, so please let us go into the living room.” 

 

You miss the old days, the countryside was so pretty now that you look back at it, Papyrus would love it maybe even… you can’t say his name. Whatever he was saying wasn’t making any sense, it was just garbled and you can’t remember it. 

 

“I fear you are malnourished and that could be-”

 

He talks a lot your remember when he had such a bad stutter he wouldn’t speak to anyone. Funny. 

 

“I can not help you if you won’t speak to me-”

 

“Papyrus why would you want to speak to me...I’m a murderer” 

 

It was barely a whisper but he must’ve heard you because he stopped. 

 

“You are a what now?” 

 

Whywhywhy **whywhywhywhywhy**

 

You broke out of your fort, still weak from not 

moving around you fall back down rather quickly. 

 

“I’M a MuRdEreR” 

 

It was hard to breathe fuck, why were there so many of him it was getting hard to see who’s who. 

 

“ That doesn’t seem to be a true statement (y/n) I think you might be delirious from the emotional stress you’ve been under if you just come with me” 

 

“GET OUT!”

 

“(Y/N) please” 

 

“OUT OUT OUT cough COUGH OuT oUt…”

 

**“angel?”**

 

Oh god no.

 

Sans POV 

 

Holy shit you looked bad. Is this what giving you space looked like, cause it wasn’t great. You’d obviously lost a lot of weight which he wasn’t happy about, but the scratch marks over scratch marks were all over you. It looks like you went up against a cactus and lost, not only that your soul was so weak you could barely even tell it was there much less what color it was. 

 

**“What-what happened?”**

 

“Brother now is not the time for you to show up, we talked about this” 

 

“YOU... YOU HAPPENED! you made me a murderer” 

 

What, what the hell were you talking about. Was this what the therapist meant by deliriousness, cause you sounded out of your mind. You were crying this wasn’t good, he could see that whatever was left of your soul was crumbling. If he knew this would happen he never would have taken that container home. 

 

**“angel you haven’t hurt anyone, please listen to Paps”**

 

“I-I haven’t?”

 

**“No, could you please just come out”**

 

Readers POV

 

Why just why couldn’t you hate him, of all the things he’s done why don’t you want to hurt him. 

 

“Why do you want me to come out?”

 

“Human there’s food and water and… we hired someone to come help. He studies the mind and knows how to deal with this better than we can” 

 

**“A therapist we hired a therapist”**

 

These ASSHOLES. They kill and then eat some people without blinking an eye and you’re the one who needs help. You couldn’t believe them you needed to break something or hurt something you were so tired of feeling sad. Why should you be the only thing to feel hurt huh. 

 

**“...paps get out”**

 

You were looking around for anything just anything to take your anger out on. And for the lamp on your desk, it was an unlucky day, you picked it up not even noticing Papyrus shuffling out the room. As you yanked it from the wall smashing it right back onto the desk repeatedly until it shattered, wanting it to feel like you felt the act taking a lot out of you. 

 

“DO YOU FEEL BETTER?” 

 

“...no but it’s a start” 

 

“OH...ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK MORE THINGS?”

 

“Yea”

 

The door slammed shut without another word as a rampage on innocent items in your office began. You lost count on how many things you broke after ten, all the energy out of you until you felt hollow. Good, it was a good feeling, nothingness was better than the sadness and anger you felt. You were covered in scratches from head to toe, but none of them really hurt only feeling the dryness of your mouth. Opening the door you saw Sans… -you could say his name now- scramble to get up. You ignored him, making your way to the living room to find an unfamiliar face sitting calmly on the couch across from Papyrus. 

 

_ “Ms. (Y/L/N) glad you could join us have a seat”  _


	8. To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have I ever said how much I like Gaster, I do he seems like the kind of guy that would choke ya and look ya in the eye while doing it.

His name was Dr. Gaster another skeleton monster -and a pretty fucked up looking one at that-, and from what he told you he’d been paid to keep everything confidential, no matter how bad the action he specializes in working with criminals with a conscience. He’s been filled in on what has happened but wanted to know your side, to be honest, you’ve never liked doctors, therapist especially. They seemed fake and quick to throw whatever pills would make you shut up and pay the most, who were you to trust this one. But what else did you have to lose your sanity was gone might as well have fun. You were dirty covered in dust, tears, and scratches still fresh with blood, Papyrus had already asked to heal you twice but each time you declined with a harsh look. 

 

_ “So (y/n) I hear from your very close friends that-” _

 

“First off fuck you, second of all I’m not the one you need to be psychoanalyzing alright. Those two-” 

 

_ “Are the ones who called me here for YOU, now why do you think that?”  _

 

“see my first statement.”

 

You weren’t going to sit here like some child that had done something bad, feelings were coming back again and you didn’t like it. You were going to start thinking again and that hollow feeling from before would go away. 

 

_ “Why are you covered in scratches”  _

 

God, you hated his condescending voice, like they’re always better than you. This wasn’t your first time with a therapist but it will be your last. 

 

“(Y/N) PLEASE BE CIVIL” 

 

Something snapped. 

 

“Papyrus I’m in a room with two skeletons who I’ve just found out is eating members of my species for medicinal reasons. And then I'm guilt-tripped out of my room to talk to some shady monster doctor about my normal reaction to the news as if I’m the problem-”

 

_ “(Y/N) why don’t you eat something?”  _

 

“WHy DoN't YoU sHOve-”

 

You looked down, the food on the table started to warp and twist giving you a nauseous feeling, all the fire that was in you now gone as you stared wide-eyed at the spread. It was threatening you, every cell in your body felt sick as tears spread to your eyes. 

 

“...I can’t… I can’t eat” 

 

_ “Hmm, and why?” _

 

Your throat was constricting why did it feel like this, it was heavy everything was tight. 

 

_ “(Y/N) stay with me why can’t you eat?”  _

 

Why couldn’t you, it was obvious right you were scared.

 

_ “Scared of what?”  _

 

Scared what were you scared of… the food no Sans no….  

 

_ “Think really hard”  _

 

Where did everyone go? Where were you...who were you? 

 

_ “Those things aren’t important, FOCUS what are you scared of”  _

 

You knew what it was… it was the truth you knew what monsters did but you didn’t believe It. 

 

_ “Well keep going” _

 

You knew what Sans did but you lied to yourself about that too. There were so many walls around you and you put them there. 

 

_ “Let’s go back, Why can’t you eat?” _

 

Cause every time you look at a meal you see yourself, staring back at you blaming yourself. 

 

_ “Was it your fault?”  _

 

No.

 

_ “Whose fault was it?”  _

 

Theirs.

 

_ “Excellent, and Sans and Papyrus?”  _

 

My friends what about them? 

 

_ “Could they ever hurt you?”  _

 

No, they could never hurt a fly. 

 

_ “Good, and how do you feel?”  _

  
  


“I feel a lot better now actually!” 

 

**“Angel?”**

 

CLICK 

 

Sans was looking at you weird so was Papyrus, what happened looking around it was just you three chilling in the living room. They looked like some sort of Greek tragedy happened, what in the hell were you guys watching. 

 

“Uh, yea?” 

 

Sans launched himself at you, picking you up into a bear hug. 

 

“Woah big guy what’s this about? Not that I mind” 

 

Wrapping your arms around his neck returning the hug tenfold. Now that you look at it you were covered in scratches and bruises. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“YOU HAD A BIT OF AN EPISODE” 

 

**“totally flipped your shit and wrecked your office”**

 

“What really? damn...I can’t remember anything” 

“REALLY IT LASTED QUITE A WHILE TO, WE WERE GETTING WORRIED” 

 

**“Yea don’t worry though we’ll catch you up on every show you missed”**

 

“AND HELP CLEAN UP THE MESS” 

 

“Thanks, guys that really means a lot, do you know what it was about?”

 

**“Something about something?”**

 

“CAN'T SAY I KNOW”

 

“well I’m just glad to have such a caring boyfriend” 

 

You planted a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“and his great brother around to help” 

 

“AWW”

 

**“Love you to angel”**

  
  


Sans POV 

 

He ported in he never did like his old man's sense of… fashion it was old and honestly depressing. 

 

_ “Oh come back to ask me another favor? Maybe steal a rib while you’re at it”  _

 

**“Ha and they say I’m the funny one, no I’m here to say...thanks”**

 

Gaster slowly took off his bloodstained gloves, throwing them on the floor to most likely get thrown away by a servant. 

 

_ “Let’s just call it even, you did pull me out of the void-”  _

 

**“And boy do you like to talk about it”**

 

He shouldn’t have had to go this far but your state of mind was almost too far gone to help, and regular human doctors weren’t going to work fast enough. 

 

_ “-Because eventually it will come back to bite you, and the look on your face when it does will be… delicious”  _

 

Dark manifestations of his magic swirled into his view, if people thought he was messed up they should meet Gaster he’s the sickest motherfucker up here -well in his opinion-. 

 

**“Yeah yeah you know the deal”**

 

_ “Yes, heal the soul and stay out her line of sight”  _

 

**“And?”**

 

_ “Forget what never happened”  _

 

**“Good”**

 

_ “I’ll see you back in the lab tomorrow then?”  _

 

The thought weighed heavily on him, right back to where he started huh. At least he has you this time, he promised he’d stick around for you and Paps no matter what. 

 

**“Yea bright and early”**

 

It was just like in the Underground but up here there were a lot more guinea pigs for him to play with. No more being strapped down to tables and forced to repeat the same mantra over and over and ov **er and over and over** . No. It wasn’t him this time. 

 

_ “And Sans” _

 

He turned back around the sick being that’s sadly called a monster, grinned madly behind him almost hard enough to crumble the cracks in his face harder. 

 

_ “While you think that humans soul might be giving you life, she will undoubtedly be the end of it”  _

 

**“Heh, ya think so? Well thanks for the warning but I’ve got a great place where you can shove it”**

 

_ “You are dismissed”  _

 

You two were meant for each other’s and he’d do  _ anything  _ to keep you happy and with him. 

 

**“See ya”**

 

**_Anything._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want some request for a short story so hit them out in the comment sections, this might get a bonus chapter.


	9. To Cute and Quirky Things Your Lover Likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans sit on the couch and talk about your cute little habits and what you like about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this story, here’s a little bonus chapter that happens after the previous events.

Though you could never figure out why, Sans has always had weird… you don’t even know what to call them. It’s not like they’re bad per say just out of the ordinary, things like his sunset curfew or constantly counting the items in the fridge. Not to mention his interest in smelling you constantly, as soon as you’d get home you're immediately caught and pulled into a long hug and sniff session. Now Papyrus he had his quirks as well though they’re a lot less physical, like always drinking half a gallon of milk before bed or making sure all the windows were locked even though nobody's ever unlocked them. And instead of keeping these questions to yourself you decided to just ask the two, it's not like they’re never not open to talk about things. 

 

“Sans?” 

 

It took him awhile to answer, you two were laying on the couch with you on top of him while he dozed in and out of sleep.

 

**“Hmm”**

 

“How come you and Papyrus have those I don’t want to say weird but… peculiar habits yeah habits. I mean usually people learn things like that from parents, but you guys didn’t have any…” 

 

Oh god this was coming out wrong, first you insulted him then you brought up the fact he doesn’t have parents and shit fuck fuck. 

 

“You know what never mind pretend I didn’t say anything- I don’t even know where I was going with it anyways so let’s just uh” 

 

**“Whaddya mean?”**

 

Oh ok.

 

“Like… like the sniffing or always taking my socks -don’t think I didn’t notice-, or how you can always tell when I’m about to start my period. Like dude not even my tracker can be as on point as you.” 

 

**“Well if we’re talking about weird things, what about all the weird shit you do?”**

 

“don’t try to shift the question” 

 

**“Do you really want to know?”**

 

“Sure” 

 

**“Then scratch my ribs”**

 

“See! That’s the shit I’m talking about” 

 

**“C’mon, i'll give ya a real answer”**

 

Getting up you shift so that you’re sitting between his pelvis and lower ribs, you gave him a skeptical look. 

 

**“Really”**

 

“Fine, get to talkin” 

 

Lifting his shirt up you began to work on the upper ribs. 

 

**“mhhm yea there, what was the question?”**

 

Oh Jesus Christ. 

 

“How come you guys do a lot of weird shit” 

 

**“You’re the one scratching a skeletons ribs”**

 

“....Sans I swear” 

 

**“Kiddin beautiful, some of the stuff I do I do cause it feels right, - ooh go back to the third one- other stuffs just out of habit”**

 

“What do you mean” 

 

**“Like the smelling and the biting-”**

 

“And the sock stealing” 

 

**“- are instinctual, but the counting food and sunset stuff is for everyone’s safety and something we just do… did underground”**

 

“Oh” 

 

**“Any more questions cause you still need to scratch my lower ribs”**

 

“I do have one but if you don’t wanna answer it that’s okay” 

 

**“Shoot...and go a bit more to the right”**

 

“What does the hole... in your skull feel like?” 

 

**“...”**

 

“Like inside it” 

 

**“Heh...heh”**

 

??? was he laughing at you???

 

**“That’s your question?”**

 

“Well… to be fair I… oh will you stop laughing and just answer it” 

 

**“Ok...ok I’m good, buuut to answer your question you’ll have’ta stick your hand in and find out yourself”**

 

Is he crazy, there’s no way you could do that.

 

“Sans be serious”

 

A cold hand grabbed your wrist in a tight hold, quickly he lifted himself up, looking you in the eyes. His usual nonchalant facade gone and replaced with something a lot more sinister. 

 

**“I’m DEAD serious, go on. find out for yourself”**

 

His pupils were gone and the atmosphere was being replaced with sparks of powerful magic. The crushing feeling of Sans hand grabbing you was starting to hurt, badly. 

 

“Sans? Please it hurts!” 

 

What was wrong with him? You find it hard to pull away, he must be using his magic to keep you still. Oh god, he’s not responding. No matter how much you pull and scream his name, his unfaltering grin and blank eyes stay. You couldn’t think of anything else to do but comply, in a panic you quickly plunge your other hand into the dark crevice in his head. A cold buzzing making its way from your fingertips all the way up your arm, a freezing and painful sensation settling into your bones and then spreading going further and further until it enveloped you completely. 

 

“AAaaaAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH” 

 

**_IT HURTS,_ ** It HuRts.  **STOP IT PLEASE** _ ANYONE!! _

 

And just as quickly as it started it stopped, leaving a shaky feeling coupled with a hollowing emptiness that felt endless. Reality was brought back only seconds later, presenting you with a worried looking skeleton whose mouth was now kissing a bruised wrist as he held you tenderly. 

 

**“Well?”**

 

You couldn’t speak, your voice feeling small and frail. You didn’t even realize you were crying until he swept a bony finger across your cheek, your body was shaking with sadness, fear, anger you couldn’t tell. 

 

“Wha-what was..?” 

 

**“That’s what my head feels like constantly. Now imagine that but ten times worse anytime you get a headache, which is constantly and whenever you go out into public”**

 

“ sans ” 

 

**“Don’t be so heartbroken sweetheart, it’s okay”**

 

How couldn’t you be? A pain like that is unimaginable! He shouldn’t have to live like that no one should, tears ran down your face as you tried to imagine the pain again. 

 

“SANS, that’s not okay!”

 

Why didn’t he tell you sooner...oh god he has, every time he had a headache or whenever you’d force him to go outside in public. He’s felt like this! A guilt settled in your heart as you reach out to hug him. 

 

“I’m so sorry” 

 

**“Whoa I’m tellin ya, I’ve lived with it for awhile it’s not always bad-”**

 

“Yes it is, do the pills help… like at all?” 

 

**“...not really”**

 

And you’ve lived with him for how long? How can you call yourself his friend, how could you call yourself his girlfriend! 

 

“There’s got to be a way to fix it, what if we do try a monster doctor or- or maybe a go herbal we could find-”

 

**“There’s not a lot of ways to ‘fix’ it, but there is one way to… get rid of it at least for a little while”**

 

“Anything, I wish you-no me I wish I could have realized how bad it was sooner. Just tell me how I can help and we’ll work out a plan!”

 

He shifted nervously, avoiding making eye contact with you as he played with the bottom of your shirt. 

 

**“Sweetheart saying you’ll do anything is easier than actually doing ‘anything’ ”**

 

This time you grab him by the cheeks and make him look at you, a feeling of utmost seriousness splayed across your face. 

 

“Sans I mean it  **AN.Y.THING”**

 

He took a few more minutes to believe you, but you find he already fully trusted you. Hands make their way up to the back of your neck as he stared back lovingly. 

 

**“I need meat”**

 

Okay that’s easy, a bit odd but reasonable considering Sans. 

 

**“And no I don’t mean animal”**

 

Then… oh he- he wants, could you, I mean it’s against everything you’ve ever… but for Sans maybe? What if? Oh god. 

 

**“That’s what I thought, it’s fine I can’t expect you to, I mean you’re a human it’s just wrong and ugh”**

 

He was flustered, but you were already far past that. Maybe you could find a way for him to get  ~~ meat  ~~ medicine without getting caught, yea other humans do it all the time. 

 

**“just forget I ever said it”**

 

“Okay”

 

**“Cool well just forget this ever happened, who knows maybe some herbal shit might work and-”**

 

“No, I’ll go and help you find human meat” 

 

**“Really?”**

 

“Really.” 

 

It couldn’t be that hard plus it’s for a good cause, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap did I just lie, you bet your sweet ass I did WHOOOPPP!!!!!


End file.
